grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr Justin Antonio
Accused of murdering Claire Warren his wife who turned out to be alive. Early Life Born to an Italian family in England, Bournemouth Justin always wanted to help people from a young age. He grew up becoming one. He also helped looked after his nephew Abner who had mental problems and was left by his mother and father basically viewing him as his son. He ended up marrying Claire Warren but also whilst as a doctor had an affair with Nina Myers before repenting of that and believing it had remained in the past. The Comedy House Season 75 Dr Justin goes to see his good friend who hasn't seen in years Peter P when he is in need of help. His beloved wife has gone missing with blood all over the place and Dr Justin is charged with her murder. He has little money and needs help with the defense. Peter P with the Comedy House agree to represent him. Meanwhile Abner is placed into a mental care facility due to his needs and Justin's inability to care for him. Soon it is found out in the media of Dr Justin affair with none other than Nina Myers and it makes it harder for Peter and the Comedy House to defend Justin as he was not upfront with them. Justin is at his breaking point remorseful for his action and just wanting his wife back. Evidence comes in which is damning of Justin as there is voice mail message of Claire saying she never wanted to see Justin again and saying if anything happened he was responsible. However there is suggestion Claire may have left the house with someone by a neighbour. The trial takes place and it is a kangaroo court with Justin being convicted of murder which including in the jury was Marion Richards and Luca Mera. The Worst Lawyer Ever is prosecution him and manages despite such a travesty in justice to get a conviction. He is sentence to death by being shipped out to the States. Such a thing is ridiculously but is set for Dr Justin and his death is to happen within a week. Some of the guys from the Comedy House such as Peter P and Madea go to see Justin whilst in prison in America. When Peter P sees a picture that Justin who just wants his wife back is drawing of his wife, they realise they saw her alive and well during a crossfit session they had just before meeting Justin in prison. Claire Warren however name has been changed to Scarlet Clayton and she is married to Warren Clayton a mayor. Soon enough they match the dots that Claire never died but faked her death to run of with Warren Clayton the mayor who would set in motion to trial that would convict him of death and have him shipped to the US for execution, thereby making sure they can get rid of him and get married without divorce or any risk of losing the estate that Justin had accumulated. It goes down to the wire when Dr Justin is about to get the lethal injection on the insistence of Warren when Peter P stops it and the truth is revealed much to everyone shock. Claire says she still loves Justin and she along with Warren are locked up. Justin is heartbroken and not being able to say thank you to Peter P for grief over what has happened he runs away. The Mysteries of Cedar Cove The Wedding Bell Blues Dr Justin is absent during the events revolving around his nephew Abner Antonio when he is a prime suspect in the murder of his soon to be wife, the very rich opera star in the making Phoebe Davenport. It is soon proven with Professor Reid that the murderer was in fact not Abner but Josh Winters who had pretended to be Phoebe's brother Eric Davenport who had died in a car crash in order to get money from Kitty Davenport's estate. A few months after the event, Dr Justin free but clearly heartbroken he is among the best men at his nephew's wedding when he marries his true love and Dr Justin's good friend Deborah Mannings. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 41 Dr Justin's case is recalled by the Prime Minister Catherine Lorna as she is about to fire The Worst Lawyer Ever for being a terrible lawyer and using examples in the past which exemplify such matters. Volume 42 He comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live which his nephew Abner and new wife live with him at his house. Volume 45 He ends up living on his own after Abner and Deborah move out to their own place in Grasmere Valley.